A possible sequel to Poison by NellietheMarvelous
by Janzan-Swomps
Summary: short AU Jane and Lisbon love story. How I imagined 'Poison' could continue. Poison can be found in my favourites. Lisonon's POV.
1. Chapter 1

_After reading 'Poison' this popped up in my head and wouldn't let me go. Thanks to Nellie for letting me write this. It is not been beta read so I'm sorry for any mistake. I Don't own it and I hope you all like it. __**You can find her original story in my favourites.**_

**A possible sequel to Poison by NellietheMarvelous**

Once again she lay in an empty bed, the sheets no longer wore the scent of another person then herself since there were none in her life anymore. It hadn't worked out with Connor, but that didn't really matter. She should have seen this coming but somehow she missed it. How, she didn't know, but she had. Connor left, apparently he wasn't that good for her after all.

She should feel sad that he left but she wasn't, at least not because of the fact that he left, if she was honest to herself she didn't really care. Why would she care? The sex had been good but she hadn't been in love with him, yes, there had been the potential of falling in love with him over time and he had been good to her as long as it lasted but she had never been in love with him.

She was sad though because she was feeling lonely, it meant she was still alone and she was tired of being on her own. She had wanted to be with Connor to fill up that emptiness, even though always when she and Connor had been together, and when not, her mind had been on Jane. Connor hadn't really succeeded to fill that emptiness. She was very good at deceiving herself, she had made herself believe she had loved him, but the sad truth was she didn't love him as anything more but a friend.

The man she was in love with was actually never far from her mind nevertheless he had never been a real option. He wouldn't ever see her as more than a substitute for his deceased wife, and she would never fully trust him. He was always trying to get under her skin, trying to figure her out, she would always be second guessing his motives when he would do something, even when he would do something nice.

Still if this hadn't been the case she had screwed things up between the two of them by being with Connor. No, they would never be together and she shouldn't dwell, she should just try to find someone else who was good for her. Someone she could love and who would love her. She should just go to sleep and not think about all of this, continue with her life and shouldn't look back or wonder about what if's.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She was laying in bed again feeling a mixture of things. Sad because it had taken so long to have a date that followed with a second one. It was six months and several dates later than Connor had broken up with her, apparently men didn't like it when their date was a law enforcement officer. It was just as when Connor had broken up with her, he told her that he realised that he just wasn't ready yet for anything more, like she believed that was the real reason.

Maybe men didn't like the idea that she could floor them, she knew that some guys only liked depending woman. Although being honest she wouldn't want such a guy anyway, she liked the fact she was independent and would like to still be independent when she was in a relationship. Or maybe they didn't particular like that her line of work bought a certain risk with it? She should be taking care of the children, not having a dangerous job that could get her killed and which would leave their children without a mother. It was something she worried about when thinking of the idea of becoming a mother. She had lost her mother way to early and would not wish that to her own children so if they had a problem with that she could not blame them.

Whatever their reason was they never called for a second date. Besides this she had also noticed, that when she mentioned her working hours and being on call almost 24/7, they would get uncomfortable and seemed to lose interest as well. Well not the interest of becoming being a one night stand, but something more permanent was out of the question. She had considered lying about her job and working hours so that she could at least go on a second date, however she thought this would probably only lead to more lies. Like why she was leaving for her work after a phone call at all hours of the night and day. Also she would not be able to be honest about who she was and being a cop is a big part of her. On top of this at some point she would have to tell the guy that she was a cop. How would she explain the reason for her lying? Saying "I really wanted to go o n a second date and no one wanted to go on one because of my job" sounded just pathetic. Also would he ever trust her after their relationship started out with lies? So she hadn't lied.

Besides being a bit sad an melancholic she also felt happy and excited that she finally had a second date next week with a guy she had had a date with yesterday evening. He had said he didn't mind it at all that she worked long hours since he had a demanding job himself and knew what she meant. He was charming, good looking and seemed friendly enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She felt happy laying in bed thinking about her day. Her second date with Grey had been nice, not very romantic, but nice all the same. He had cooked for her. The lasagne had been very delicious, but the conversation less interesting as he had talked just a little too much about the company he owned and founded. He had gone on and on about how the market was not very stable at the moment and the problems that caused. When she thought he finally run out of things to say about that he started on how his company would survive the financial rough times.

After the meal they went to a local bar and played pool. Of course she had won the games they played against each other, she had to admit though that he handled loosing relatively well for a guy with his ego. The conversation had been better they talked about some more personal things, although she had to amid that it had been mainly about the game and how they had learned it.

On another not so happy note Jane had put her job on the line again by pulling a stunt again yesterday. This time he had managed to anger a senator. She did not know how he could have been so careless by framing the senator for the murder just to lure out the real killer. They would have gotten the evidence necessary to arrest the killer soon anyway. But no, Jane had to get it faster and in a more 'entertaining' way, he did not even have the decency to apologise afterwards.

Her making her sincerest apologies had not been enough, not for the senator nor for her boss. It had cost her a week suspension and another three weeks of a course about people management skills. Like that would help to keep Jane in line next time he wandered off and would he would pull such a stunt in the future. She did not know which of the two was worse, at least she would not have to see Jane for a week, this might help her not to kill him on first sight. And during the same time he would be Cho's problem and not hers, she just hoped the mess he made would not be too big and would require her attention when she came back.


	4. Chapter 4

_Still not mine. I hope anyone is enjoying it, well since I finished the storyalready I'll post it all anyway._

Chapter 4

She lay curled up in bed, dating Grey had not lasted. She had arrived early at the restaurant they would have their seventh date and saw him come down the stairs from the hotel part of the building. He was accompanied by a girl, she had just been a girl probably just started college who he kissed intimately farewell at the bottom of the stairs before heading into the restaurant while fixing his tie.

At that point she remember that she had seen him come down the stairs of a different place fixing his tie before on their previous dates, which could only mean that it wasn't a onetime occurrence. Apparently Grey couldn't handle the fact that she hadn't slept with him yet. After entering the restaurant herself she had broken things off with him. She hadn't been nice with the things she said to him and to top it she had thrown her glass of red wine into his face after he insulted her it had all been well deserved and still made her strangely proud to think about it.

Maybe she was to blame for not finding someone. He really had been perfect, accepting and wonderful to her, his only flaw was that he cheated. But was that really his fault or was it hers? Maybe she wasn't interesting enough, she knows she is quite plain both in looks and behaviour. She didn't do much besides work. Usually by the time she got home she was so tired that she all but crashed on the couch.

Or maybe he thought she was too old, he obvious liked them young. It didn't matter, that was over. She hadn't put much thought in it but thinking about it, but both of them working a demanding job wouldn't have worked out anyway. They would both have been too busy to build a proper relationship. She just had to find the right guy, he had to be out there somewhere.

Even though she knew she was to a certain degree attracted to her consultant as of lately. Worse she could not stop thinking about him whatever she was doing and couldn't help but compare him to her dates, her consultant did not make the right guy for her. When on a date, always was there the feeling, had he been here they would be doing something else, probably something insane that would put them in danger and she would have to clean the mess afterwards. Those messes he created were the most important reason why he wouldn't be the right guy for her, he would give her a constant headache if they would be together.

She was still mad about the latest of his stunts, at least this time he had had the grace to apologize. Well, apologize in his way and only to her. She should really try to get some sleep and stop staring at that stupid origami frog she had found in her desk draw this morning which was now sitting on her nightstand, its bright green colour standing out from the soft pastel colours of her bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She was lying in bed feeling miserable, she had a headache, felt nauseas, had a fever and every muscle in her body hurt. She really, really hates it when she is sick. Apparently someone had decided being sick was not bad enough for her though. She had tried going into work this morning but she had barely managed to take it downstairs after taking a shower. So she had called in sick and went back to bed.

When she woke up again around noon she heard sounds coming from down stairs. It had cost her a most of her energy but she had been able to drag herself down with her gun to see who was in her apartment. It had been none other than Patrick Jane. If she had had the energy she would have kicked him out right of her place. She however just had to embarrass herself and almost faint in front of him. He had caught her and carried her back to her bed. After informing her very cheery that he would be there to take care of her while she was sick. The thought of that alone was enough to multiply her headache.

She knew it was a nice of him to do so, however she did not like it when others saw her in her weaker moments and he could be so damn annoying at times. She would have loved to kick him out but since that was not possible she would just have to endure his presence until she could and when that was she would truly enjoy the moment.

She hear him coming up the stairs, probably her had yet another bowl of soup for her. A bowl of soup that he would force her to eat even though she was not hungry at all and almost threw up just thinking about food. Maybe she could pretend to be asleep and he would leave again. Knowing Jane though that would not work, she probably just had to eat it and hope it stayed inside.

Having eaten annoyingly good soup and having it kept inside long enough to feel optimistic about it staying there, Jane left her so she could get some more rest. Drifting back to sleep she could not help but smile about Jane. He was a pain, but he was there for her when she needed him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Merry Christmas everyone! Enjoy! I'll post the last 2 chapters after Christmas._

Chapter 6

It was early in the morning, she had been awake for half an hour but had been content with just lying in bed and listen to the birds. It was a peaceful morning an she feeling strangely happy. At first she did not know why she felt so happy. After a few minutes though, she remembered as her thoughts went back to the night before,.

She had had a date last night, it had gone very well. It had been easy to talk with each other and it there had been no awkwardness between them at any point during their date which she counted as a miracle. He had taken her to a restaurant on a boat were after their meal they had danced on the deck in the moonlight. It had been romantic and terribly cliché. She had however loved, it and if his parting look, after he walked her to her door said anything he had loved it too.

Her consultant had really gone overboard with the setting of their date as she had anticipated. It would not have been him had he not. Even though he swore he would never do something like this again, since it had been terribly cliché and he knew it. He would just do something equally silly because he knew she liked the romantic idea behind though she would never admit it. It was more likely that next time would even be more so for the same reason.

It had been wonderful, even though she still doubted the sanity of dating him. She had no clue what possessed her to say yes in the first place. It was still not a smart thing to do and she knew that but still was she looking forward to what they would do on their next date. Would it be just as wonderful as this one? She could only hope and let him surprise her, which she knew was a guaranty. Whether good or bad she did not know but she hoped the former.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was late and she lay in bed unable to sleep. Their second date had been horrible it had been a complete disaster. It had been one of the most awkward situations she had ever been in, which with him as her consultant counted for something. No topic they tried to talk about had not lead to a painful silence because of different reasons. His past, her past and the current case being all no go zones. Their current case involved the murder of a girl that had looked very similar to Jane' daughter, the only good thing about it was that it was no Red John case.

She had know it had been a bad idea to date Jane. The trouble he got himself into on a daily base which she every time had to get him out of. As well as the demons they both had and they had not that much in common to bind over or keep them together in the long run except for their work. He was obsessed with Red John and thought it was funny to tick people off. Even if he had taken off his wedding ring as she had noticed during their date, he was not committed to the possibility of a relationship until Red John was out of the picture.

She was a workaholic with a past and would never be able to help him the way he wanted. Worse even, she would be the one to arrest him after he kill his foe or to find him dead because of failing to do so. She should have know she was running straight into a disaster. She would have to accept that the two of them would never work. Even

Even though the first date had been wonderful, the second one had proven that it was a bad idea and not worth the pain it would cause. She would just wallow in self pity for a while, and then try to find someone else. She just hoped it would not be too awkward or unable her to work with him. She really needed to get some sleep or she would not function tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

_Well, the last chapter. If you made it this far I hope you enjoyed it. Happy (early) New Year!  
This one is for Jisbon4ever, RavenClaw01 and trudes193._

Chapter 8

Slowly she woke up, opening one eye she could see on the alarm clock that she still had twenty minutes before it would ring and another busy day would start. For the moment she was content, her surroundings peaceful and her bed warm. Movement next to her made her aware that the other occupant of the bed was slowly awaking as well. She could feel arms being wrapped around her and she was pulled against a hard chest. Both content now, they lay the last peaceful minutes of the day together in silence.

After that disastrous second date her and Jane had gone at, things had been awkward between the two of them for a while but somehow they had made it. Things had gotten less awkward around each other and they did started to do things together more often as friends. He would take her to a movie or they would go walking somewhere and share stories. They had become closer and by the time they had their official third date everything was well again.

Marriage with her insane consultant was not easy but she enjoyed it. Well, most of the time anyway. Nothing including Jane would ever be simple and easy, he during his proposal had scared the crap out of her when he dressed like a knight rode on a pony into her office exclaiming that every fair maiden needed a humble servant and that he wanted to be hers if she did him the honour to marry him.

Being the idiot he is however he forgot to bow his head when going through the door and since the door opening was too low he knocked his head and fell of the pony. After taking him to First Aid and making sure did not have more than a mild concussion, taking him home, cursed him for being so stupid and told him he would not be able to be a 'humble' servant, she had said yes.

At that moment she heard several pairs of feet running towards their room, seconds later she felt a weight on top of her and heard giggling. Her quiet time was over and another busy day would start. Her life was good, she was happy and she would do everything to keep it that way.


End file.
